


A Taste of Sin

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, follows after the events of 6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: Liam accompanies Mason and Corey to Sinema to celebrate their victory over the Ghost Riders, things take a turn when Theo shows up demanding Liam's attention.





	A Taste of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was kind of a rush job. Maybe part one of a series, I've yet to decide to be honest but I hope you all enjoy.

It happens like this. 

One minute, Liam is enjoying his time with Mason and Corey at Sinema, celebrating their victory over the ghost riders. He's drinking something yellow that tastes faintly of citrus and vodka, even if it does nothing for him. Still unsure as to how Mason manages to get them drinks, next thing he knows there's a hand closing around his wrist. 

Liam recognizes the scent before he even turns around, Theo stands there looking for all intensive purposes like the predator that he is. Before Liam can say can anything Theo starts dragging him away from their table, he barely has time to set down his drink as he’s taken away. Mason and Corey look on helplessly as he’s basically abducted, they look like they want to help and Liam really can’t blame them for that. 

It is Theo, after all. 

Theo holds fast to wrist, pushing aside anyone unlucky enough to get in their way. As they step outside in the cool night air, Theo pauses and then turns, taking them behind the club not far from a horrifyingly noxious smelling dumpster. “I really hope you’re not going to try and kill me.” Liam finally comments as they come to a halt behind Sinema “cause I legitimately thought we were done with that.”

Theo still hasn’t let go of Liam “don’t worry,” his thumb drew a circle on the skin Liam’s wrist “if I want you dead, you’d never see me coming.”

Pulling away from Theo’s grasp, Liam shuddered at the implication “gee, thanks. That’s reassuring.” Liam’s not sure what to make of this. It could be club behind him but he could swear the scent of arousal is wafting off him in waves, it’s more than a little disorientating. “So,” he looks away, unable to meet Theo’s penetrating gaze “you’re not here to kill me. That’s great and all but then what are you here for?”

Theo smirks, saunters closer, his eyes dark and hooded “I’m here to collect on your debt.”

“Debt? What Debt?”

There’s a hand on Liam’s hip, and yes that is definitely Theo’s arousal he’s smelling “I saved you from the ghost riders. Twice.” Were there not a wall blocking his path, Liam is fairly certain he’d have tried to make a run for it by now. “Didn’t forget about that, did you?”

“We saved each other, Theo.” He should probably stop Theo’s hand but even as it slips beneath the hem of his shirt, Liam feels no urgent need to intervene. 

“Maybe the first time,” a clawed finger flits over Liam’s stomach “but do you really think you’d have made it those two riders at the school without me?”

Liam would respond, really he would but Theo’s scent is becoming a serious distraction. He’s always been acutely aware of Theo’s scent, something akin to copper. It fits him somehow, the metallic odor more than likely the remains of all the blood he’s spilled. His eyes might not change color but there was no denying the killer in him, since coming back from his punishment the smell had shifted. It was still mostly the same but now there was the faintest hint of death and graveyard soil about him.

“You seem distracted.” 

Liam shook the fog from his mind and pushed Theo a step back “I’m fine, okay. What do you want?”

Theo smiled, looking Theo over with such obvious interest Liam really wishes he could will himself to run. “I think that’s pretty obvious,” Theo hadn’t expected this to be quite so easy “I want you, Liam.”

“Here?”

Theo cupped his chin and lean in close “that’s what you to say? Not ‘what about Hayden’ or fuck, how about ‘I’m straight’ something like that.” Liam stilled because yes, those were two very good points that hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

Hayden was gone, after she’d told her sister about the truth of Beacon Hills, they’d packed up and left almost immediately. Though she had wanted to leave Liam, the choice had been made for her and there was no arguing with Deputy Clark. “Don’t even pretend you didn’t already know she left.”

Theo chuckled with thinly veiled malice “I might’ve pulled a few strings, got her sister a job across state.”

Suddenly Liam sees red, he grabs Theo by his shirt and with a spin, slams him into the brick wall of the club “you’re the reason she left?!” 

He doesn’t seem too concerned with Liam outburst “even I’m not that good. They were already leaving one way or another, I just sped things along.” Theo hisses when his head connects with the wall “don’t think Scott would approve of your method but hey, works for me.”

Liam feels the anger seep out of him, no Scott wouldn’t approve no matter how much Theo might deserve a little pain. “Why me?”

It’s in no way subtle when Theo adjusts himself “you brought me back, you broke the sword, and you fought with me at the hospital.” Theo had been sure Liam was going to abandon him, it’s not like he wouldn’t have deserved it “you trusted me when no one else would.” Given all he’d put Liam, no could’ve blamed him for leaving Theo to the ghost riders mercy if he so chose. “If I hadn’t thrown you into that elevator you’d have stayed and who knows what might’ve happened.”

Liam realizes he’s leaning into Theo’s touch “yeah, why did you do that?”

“It just happened,” Theo had surprised even himself by saving Liam “later, I realized I couldn’t let them take you.” Liam’s not struggling anymore, he’s almost disappointed at what little resistance he’s encountered “I don’t let anyone take what’s mine.”

Liam scoffs “since when am I-”

The words die in his throat when Theo kisses him, a surprised yelp slips free before Liam finds himself giving in. Theo tastes like regret, as strange as it sounds that’s the only way Liam can think to describe it. When Theo’s tongue presses against Liam’s lips, seeking admission, Liam grants it with only the slightest bit of hesitation. Theo sucks hungrily on Liam’s tongue, even grazing it with his teeth none to gentle but Liam moans into it all the same. Liam can’t recall ever being the subject of such rapt desire, the combined scent of their lust swims in the air around them. Theo pulls aways sudden and Liam instinctively reaches after him even as he sucks in a lungful of air. “Not bad,” Theo crowds him against the wall “have you ever been with a guy, Liam?”

“N-No,” he stutters becauses there’s a hand between his legs pulling at his zipper “well, kinda.”

“Oh?” Theo extends his claws, scraping them lightly across Liam’s scalp. Quietly delighted when the boy shivers in response “tell me about it.”

Liam’s honestly not sure if he can, Theo is playing with him. It’s obvious but that knowledge doesn’t stop him from grinding into Theo’s open palm “I blew Mason once.” They never talked about it, just one of those things that went unspoken “we were thirteen. I was curious, oh fuck, Mason’s always known he was gay but I wanted to know if I liked it.”

“Did you?” Theo’s already got his pants open, gripping Liam through the fabric of his boxers.

“Yeah,” he had choked and sputtered when Mason came in his mouth “it never happened again but I wanted it to.” Mason assumed Liam had only done it for his benefit, especially after Liam refused to let Mason return the favor. “It was so stupid but I didn’t want him to see how much it turned me on.”

“You didn’t want your friendship to change,” Theo whispers it in his ear “that’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

“Come on, Liam.” Liam’s cock flops out of the slip in his boxers, Theo grazing it with his fingers “be honest, tell me what you want now.”

Liam growls, eyes flashing gold, amused at the spike he detects in Theo’s arousal “on your knees.” Theo’s own eyes flare in response, grinning, he does as he’s told “yes sir.” He shouldn’t be doing this, not with Theo, not out behind a club where they could be found at any given moment. Theo grabs his cock, pumping him a few good times but then he stops and turns towards the dumpster across the parking lot. “What’s wrong?” Hurry up is what he wants to say.

Theo grins at his impatience “nothing, just my imagination.” Theo drags his tongue along the underside of Liam’s length, and Liam simply can’t look away from something so obscene.

Theo’s enjoying this just as much as Liam, maybe even more. There’s a look of hunger in his eyes, like Theo would have done damn near anything to have this moment happen. Liam tangles in fingers in Theo’s hair and pulls him back, surprised to feel Theo fight to get his mouth back around Liam’s cock. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

Theo’s lips are spit slick, his eyes are watery, and Liam is ashamed to admit he’s never been more attracted to another person in in life. “What makes you think that?” He doesn’t deny it. At some point, Liam doesn’t know when, Theo pulled out his own cock. On his knees, just short of begging for Liam’s cock, he strokes himself rapidly. He hates to admit it but Liam really wants it in his mouth “you gonna let me blow you or what?”

Liam doesn’t have an answer for that. Theo sense his hesitation and seizes the moment to dart forward and swallows Liam whole, tongue lashing against the tip of his cock. It’s like a kick in the gut, Liam’s legs threaten to give out. Theo has always loved giving head, it’s something he discovered early on in life. There was just something so enticing about the way it made men squirm, especially considering the amount of power it allotted him. 

All he had to do was shift, just enough to let his fangs drop and that would be it. 

It was probably a little stupid of him, letting Liam face fuck him out in public like this. But really, how could he resist? Liam was by far the easiest person in Scott’s pack to manipulate, this Theo took a fair amount of amusement in exploiting. He could feel himself gagging, for such a short guy Liam was in no way lacking in the downstairs department. The sounds and scents Liam produces are more than enough to warrant doing this again, Liam is sure to readily agree if Theo ever decides to indulge again. 

“Theo,” he hums around Liam’s cock before meeting his gaze “I’m really, really close.” Theo pumps himself harder and doubles his efforts, burying his nose in Liam’s bush, and drinking in the scent of his there. Liam makes the most adorable sounds he’s ever heard, Theo could spend hours taking him apart, and he just might given the opportunity. 

Theo can feel his orgasm building, he’s never manages to get himself so close, quite this easily before. He slips a finger into his mouth alongside Liam’s cock, rubbing along the shaft, working in junction with fleeting tongue. He tugs Liam’s pants down just enough to expose his ass, Liam too far gone to even notice. Theo palms it and moans around Liam’s cock before pressing his finger inside the beta. 

Liam’s world comes to a grinding halt as his comes with a series of stuttering thrusts, emptying his balls into Theo’s waiting mouth. Theo is grateful, Liam clearly hasn’t gotten off in a while because it feels like a torrent flooding down Theo’s throat. “Oh fuck,” Theo has to hold him up, still swallowing as he jerks himself off “wow, you’re really good at that.”

Theo doesn’t respond, he comes with the taste of Liam’s cum on his tongue, his whole body shaking with the potency of his release. He sucks Liam clean, not a drop goes to waste; even as he choses to rest his head against Liam’s navel. His head is still cloudy, Theo could go again, and Liam would more than likely allow him to have his way. But no, this’ll have to do for now, he stands tucking himself away and fixing his pants “you’re more fun that I expected.”

Liam blushes “thanks, I guess.”

Theo smirks and pats Liam’s head “see you later, Liam.” He turns to leave but stops suddenly “oh, by the way, I came on your shoes.” Liam looks down and curses with no real heal behind the words “also Corey and Mason are cloaked over there.” He points a finger at the dumpster in the distance “they’ve been watching for awhile now, thought you might wanna know.”

Liam blanches as Mason and Corey materialize seemingly out of nowhere, both looking guilty and to his chagrin, turned on? Theo laughs as he walks away. Mason is trying to explain how they just wanted to make sure Liam was alright but upon seeing what was happening, either had been able to walk away.

Theo wonders how much the two of them heard, though he’s sure he gave them quite a show, so it probably doesn’t matter. This might come in handy, he had Liam now, and that would earn him a nice amount of leverage with the rest of the pack. Naturally, there was more work to be done. But Theo didn’t mind, he could patient and have a little fun along the way.

It would be worth it in the long run, they’d never drop their guards enough for him to kill any of them now. So the plan had to change, he needed a pack, and he’d have one. Maybe he couldn’t be the alpha but he could still be a part of it, he just had to make himself indispensable.

And if that meant sleeping with half the pack? 

Well, Theo won't lose any sleep over it.


End file.
